Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dreams
by AirKing95
Summary: Dreams make up the goals of Pokemon, no matter how large or small they are. For two young pups, one a Riolu, the other an Eevee, dreams have barely surfaced in them. But, when Pokemon begin to mysteriously vanish and Mystery Dungeons begin to open in a land once claimed by humans, a long wayward journey begins, and the pair will learn that some dreams are better left unrealized.
1. Chapter 1: Sunset

A sunset. The last glimpse of what makes the world turn, forever into the future, and back into the past. The shadow of a humanoid canine sat pensively in the coarse sand, the sound of waves ebbing and flowing adding to the picture of transience painted in the back of its shadowy head.

The perky-eared puppy sat, the water enveloping his paws and leaving them just as fast.

"Why does the sun set?"

A voice could be heard behind the pensive shadow, and the sound of paw steps against the finely dusted shores followed its sound.

"The sun rises behind us, traveling through the sky and giving us light while we play. It's only natural that it would set."

The shadow moved with the words, and a tiny fox joined it, fastening its furry rump into the grains and wagging its tail.

"I think it sets as a goodbye to us, telling us to do as it does, and fall asleep. The sun wakes up like we do, so it also goes to sleep."

The first voice, a few octaves higher than the second, spoke as if it knew all and nothing at the same time. Together they sat, two friends whose lives had only begun a matter of months ago.

"I think it's fine no matter what. The sun is a hero, the moon its enemy. That's how Arceus made it."

The second shadow twitched, as if offended.

"The moon is the sun's friend! Just because the sun's brighter, doesn't mean it can't be friends with the moon."

Silence followed, the first shadow unwilling to reply to the second. The only sound to be heard was the ocean's constant flow, and the calls of Wingull from far above.

"Let's go home." The first shadow said, and with an enthusiastic nod, the second one followed the first, their shadows becoming taller as the sun continued its descent, and the pair walked back home.

* * *

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Get up before it's gone! C'mon Theo!"

The high pitched squeals of what was likely the most excited Eevee on the entire planet pierced droopy ears and eyes sealed tightly.

"…Can't we wait until later? We stayed up way past our sleeptime last night…"

The Riolu's eyes opened a bit, quickly resuming their vicelike position at the brown-eyed gaze of their assailant.

"Shhh, not so loud! Via might hear you, and we don't want to get locked in the den again. She's so scary when she's angry…"

The Eevee frowned in concern, yet no being was around to see it as the only other in the room refused to open his eyes.

"Eve, leave me alone! Via can go step on Stantler dung for all I care. Just one more hour…!"

Eve the Eevee. Most who weren't from the village scratched their heads at the name, though its history was a bit more colorful than it seemed. Her first name was Maya, although shortly after her birth, she would always escape her mother's den at the exact same time every day; just before the sun touched the horizon. The rest of the mothers jokingly nicknamed her Eve, and eventually after the rest of the village heard about it, the name Maya was a thing of the past.

"No way! They'll eat all of the Pecha berries by then! You know they always go second. Get up so I won't miss my favorite snack, will you please?"

Theo twitched slightly, his ears curling up.

"…Fine…"

The crunch of paw against dense hay barely concealed the squeal of delight that nearly sent the little Riolu sprawling back into it.

"Yay! I'll meet you outside."

Eve scampered away through the tunnel, her soft paws barely registering with the firmly packed dirt floor before gliding back up into the air.

The last sound to be heard in the den were two growls. One came from the puppy's mouth, the other from his stomach.

"Five Pecha berries left! G- Get 'em while they're still here!"

The somewhat pitiful yet charismatic voice of a Whismur could scarcely be heard throughout the village. A towering tree stood erect in the center of the clearing, supporting the Whismur's back as he called out to the rest of the village. Overall, there was not a single Pokemon less suited for the job he had been tasked with, but that didn't stop him from trying his best.

Breakfast was almost over, and scarce amounts of the four types of berries remained at the pink bipedal's feet, their retrievers finding pleasure in proudly munching on the biggest and juiciest berries as they sat in places outside the camp. The fifth type was gone, the villagers having eaten them all. The tree itself was a Sitrus tree, yet no young Pokemon dared climb it, as the Sitrus berries were reserved for festivals and other special events.

Eve happily trotted over to the berry pile, selected two plump Pecha berries from the pile, and sat herself down at a nearby rock she had proudly claimed as her own a few weeks before. Theo emerged from the underground den soon after, padding his way to the pile.

"…No more Oran berries…?"

The Whismur shrunk into the tree a bit, the irritated look on the Riolu's face enough to make him shudder. However, he found the courage to speak up, as he had many times before.

"N- No. The Oran berries are all gone. I believe the last one was two minutes ago…"

Whismur began to shake a bit as Theo bared his fangs slightly, his anger directed nowhere in particular.

"…Well, if I can't have those…!"

His lithe and nimble legs curled, and with a whoosh his paws found themselves easily three tree branches above the ground.

"Then what about their cousins!"

The Riolu swung from branch to branch, knowing he'd find no berries on the lower levels of the tree. Shouts began to sound from below, but Theo hardly cared. A yellow glimmer signaled that his prey was in sight; a ripe, juicy Sitrus berry hanging from a long stem. With a small tick, the berry was plucked, and the puppy giggled as he took an enormous bite of the delicious fruit.

"Way better than my Birth Berry!"

His mind wandered to the first berry he'd ever eaten, the largest Oran berry in the entire village for at least two months. Lucario seldom bred, so the village was saving it for the expectant canid who led her hunting parties in search of more rebellious food. With a sudden jerk, his mind went blank, and with a quick yelp the branch below him seemed to disappear entirely. The wind was knocked out of him as pointy bits of gravel dug their way into his back. He opened his eyes, and found himself lying on the ground on the other side of the tree, the small whimpers of the Whismer being heard around its thick trunk.

"Theo!"

A sharp voice assaulted his ears, and with a thrum his nose was tickled with long whiskers. An Alakazam stood above him, looking him in the eye with a much more piercing gaze than Theo ever could have mustered.

"How many times have I told you to obey the rules! Children, all of them! So eager to abandon our ways. And for what!?"

Theo's back began to ache as he felt as if he was being pushed into the gravel below him. Soon whimpers could be heard from his side of the tree as well, and the pointy stones were becoming nearly unbearable.

"Enik!"

Suddenly the pain subsided, and Theo was raised to his feet just as fast as he had been brought down.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

A Kirlia that stood a foot taller than the Riolu entered the altercation with a face wrinkled with disgust. The two psychic Pokemon of the village often butted heads, but when it came to her den-children there was no stopping Via from unleashing her rage.

"He needs to learn respect! The pup has collapsed a den, destroyed multiple berry bushes, and even killed a tiny Sitrus tree with that little pink peni-"

"He is my responsibility, Enik. I won't have you hurt one of mine like you did with Reeve. He's still limping, you know!"

"All the sa-"

"Stand down, you old fool, or I'll call the chief on you!"

The Alakazam's eyes glowed violet with rage.

"You'll do no…such…thing…!"

A flash of bright pink, and suddenly there was one less combatant in the argument. The Kirlia that had stood nimbly on her toes was no more, the only sign she had been there being two tiny imprints in the ground.

"Theo!"

Eve bounced around the tree, skidding to a halt and erasing the last of Via's remnants.

"Are you okay?"

Theo looked at her weakly, his own eyes beginning to water.

"…Via!"

Eve screamed as she understood what had happened. She had heard her den mother's voice from around the tree, and now it was no more.

"Enik! What did you do to her!?"

Eve's tears joined Theo's in flowing into existence, and yet Enik's were as dry as sand.

"I teleported her. She'll find her way out, though. The Dim Cavern's an easy place for a psychic type to navigate. I've done it myself exactly two hundred and fifty seven times. "

Enik huffed a little, beginning to tire of the argument. Without another word, he levitated across the ground and back into his rocky den in the side of the hill.

"…Even then! Via will be scared! Theo, we have to go find her! Ah, first we have to tell the chie- …No good, he's out on a patrol right now. We'll have to do it alone!"

Many broken thoughts escaped Eve's lips at once, yet Theo knew immediately that what she said was true. Food could wait. They had to go save Via. Theo hoisted himself up, the pains in his back beginning to subside.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Quick, let's escape the village before anyone notices!"

Eve nodded, her ears perking up as if to detect anyone who could get in their way. Like a bolt of lightning, the two of them sprinted into a bush that had grown into the thorny village wall, the sound of their presence beginning to fade as the last of the asleep began to wake, wondering what was going on while their village lay silent. The only sounds left were the disjointed breaths of the Whismur who leaned against the tree, the altercation behind him already a distant memory in his troubled mind.

"B- Breakfast! There's very little left, you know!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Dim Cavern

The Dim Cavern wasn't very far away from the village, and a quick trip through the forest was enough to reach the cave opening. The opening itself was miniscule, only perhaps five feet in diameter. Beside it was a small pool of water that looked to be quite deep. Eve peered into the pool, but Theo yanked her back.

"You never know what could be in there…" he said, referencing an old saying Via always used to keep the little ones away from anything dangerous.

"I guess…" Eve stated a bit drily. She had wanted a quick drink.

"L- Let's go in…" Theo murmured, intimidated by the cavern's entrance.

"S- Sure." Eve padded over to the mouth of the cave, joining Theo in watching it yawn before them. Without a word, the two began to enter, but suddenly a flash radiated from behind them.

"Do you require guidance?" It was a tiny voice as smooth as a rolling current, accompanying a splash of water, and by the time the duo turned around a small Chinchou stood confidently before them, dripping from what must have been its hiding place.

"Who are you? And what do you mean, guidance?" Theo asked, his eyebrows raising slightly in wonder."

"I am but a lonely Chinchou, tasked by myself to guide those who wish to enter the Dim Cavern. I have watched many go in, and yet without my guidance, few emerge for days."

That knowledge was enough to make Eve pounce back, shaking a little.

"You mean that Pokemon don't come out of here…?" Theo inquired nervously, half inclined to join Eve, who had curled herself up in a ball of fluff.

"They all do eventually." The Chinchou replied calmly, as if unaware of the reason for their fear. "I repeat, however, that with my guidance they are always safe, whatever their business may be."

"Then we're fine!" Theo exclaimed, as if to reassure him of the safety of their inevitable journey. "Let's go in, then!"

Eve emerged from her furry protection and looked again into the darkened cave.

"…If you say so…"

* * *

The cavern itself was damp and dark, refuting the name "Dim Cavern". However, Chinchou's electrified orbs of light were able to show the way, if not actively illuminate the entire cave.

"…This place is like a maze…"

Theo muttered, in-between soggy footsteps and the sound of water dropping from the ceiling.

"Often the reason that Pokemon have a hard time finding their way out is because of this," the Chinchou said frankly, leading the way around yet another corner. "The stairs should be right around here."

The three Pokemon emerged into a larger room, encrusted with algae and stalactites.

"…?"

Chinchou stopped, observing the room.

"I could have sworn that this was where the stairs were…No. It's impossible for them not to be here."

"But they're not!" Eve squeaked, unsettled by the newly found lack of expertise in their guide.

Before Chinchou could reply, the ground trembled, sending the walls into a shambling fury.

"Aaaah!" The three yelped, simultaneously dropping to the ground and curling up.

As suddenly as the earthquake began, it stopped.

"…There!"

Theo and Eve nervously opened their eyes, and followed Chinchou's gaze. There, opening up where there had been solid ground before, sat a hole with grimy stairs leading down.

"Well, that was strange. We must have missed it." Chinchou muttered. "This way!"

Eve and Theo followed, trying their best to ignore the squelching sensation in their feet from the steps. The descent was brief, yet when they arrived an entirely different room opened up around them.

"Well, this is differe-" Chinchou was interrupted by an ear splitting screech. Suddenly, from the ceiling dropped all manner of Pokemon. Zubat, Shellos, even a few Gastrodon, all swarmed around them, slowly closing in.

"Run! Don't try to fight them!" Chinchou screamed, his calm composure all but broken. "We should be able to find stairs through there!" He pointed his tiny flipper at an opening in the wall.

"…If you say so!" Theo cried, eager to get out of this situation. While none of the Pokemon attacked, their growls and screeches were unmistakably hostile. The party rushed through the opening in the wall, and a long and exhausting descent began.

Two floors down, Spinarak began to come out of the walls, their silken webs covering whatever territory they had. The party hardly cared as they bit, clawed, and shocked their way through the dungeon-like cavern.

"None of this was here before! I am sorry for leading you into this sort of danger!"

Chinchou exclaimed as they ran, the darkness lapping behind them as the skittering of spider legs got louder and louder. The pair could scarcely reply, winded by the long run. Three floors later, a giant room opened up, and suddenly the skittering stopped.

"…What is this place?"

Eve asked in wonder. The walls were completely covered in spider silk, and several lumps could be seen within it. The ceiling was again shrouded in darkness, and Chinchou's light just barely licked the edges of the stalactites.

"I…don't know. Many Pokemon come in here to hunt, but I've never seen something quite like this." Chinchou answered.

"…Theo? Eve? Why are you here!"

A voice pierced through the dead silence, seeming to bounce around in each of the Pokemon's heads.

"…Get out! Get out now! They know you're here. You'll be eaten!"

Eve's composure dropped like a stone.

"Via!? Via! is that you!? Via! Where are-"

A hissing noise cut her off, and a dark shadow glided down from the ceiling, followed by two smaller ones.

"How dare you, enter our home. We will consume you, as we have so many others…"

The shadow took form, and Chinchou's light revealed an Ariados, towering at least a foot higher than Eve herself. To either side of it were two Spinarak, their mandibles crunching against each other.

"You will do no…such…thing!" Chinchou yelled, gathering electricity in his orb-like stocks. Before Ariados could pounce, a giant ball of electricity shot out from in-between Chinchou's eyes, and impacted Ariados with a burning hiss.

"…My children, deal with them! I will eat this Chinchou myself."

The Spinarak advanced without a word between them, and Theo poised to defend himself.

"Eve…We'll make it out alive. Just use your moves like you did before."

Eve's eyes, shut like vices in fear, opened slightly.

"You're right."

She stood up, putting her weight on her hind legs.

"Let's do this!" She pounced, her legs nimbly bringing her in for a Quick Attack. The Spinarak could hardly react before Eve dropped onto it, smacking her skull into its back. With a sickening crack, the Spinarak laid limp, although two more took its place.

Theo went into a stance he had been practicing, ready to jump out of the way. Surely enough, the Spinarak pounced, and Theo was able to nimbly strafe to the left.

"Counter!" He twirled around, his closed paw meeting the Spinarak's thorax with a thud. The Spinarak laid still, yet just as Eve's had, two more took its place.

Chinchou lept and danced, using his stocks for support as he charged his electricity.

"I won't let you turn my cave into a hunting ground!"

Ariados pounced, finding an opening in Chinchou's moves.

"You already have, though we just got here. It is a nice place to rest after abducting our prey from all around the cave."

It landed on Chinchou, pinning him down.

"I'll make you my dinner for the night. Much more delicious than any Shellos, I presume."

"No…way!" Chinchou gathered up the energy he had been storing, and let it all out in one final Discharge. The room lit up, and the electricity seared through Ariados' exoskeleton and caused him to go limp. The only sign of a fading life was the faint hissing sound he let out as he fell to the ground, allowing Chinchou to get free. Eve and Theo had dispatched four Spinarak apiece, yet any more that would have come were surely scared off by the electric attack.

"Chinchou!" Theo yelled, sprinting over to him.

"I'm…alright. It's your friend you should be worried about."

Eve remembered.

"Ah, Via! Via! Where are you!"

"Here, to your right!" Her telepathy rang out. Eve followed Theo to the spot, and they shredded the thick spider silk, revealing a severely dilapidated Kirlia, who fell to the ground as soon as she was released.

"Via!"

Eve cried, nuzzling into the psychic's neck.

"I'm okay. Any longer and I would have been done for, I'm sure."

Via sat up, eyeing all three of the Pokemon who had just saved her.

"What were you two thinking!" She suddenly cried out, using her normal voice.

"Have you any idea how dangerous it is here!? You could have died!"

"But we had Chinchou! He didn't let us get hurt at all!" Theo countered, and with a quick look at the blue fish-like pokemon, she let out a sigh.

"Alright…I'm done talking. Let's go back before something else comes out of these walls."

Theo hoisted Via up, letting her be supported by his shoulder, and the four managed to escape the cavern without much resistance.

"The chief will be so furious, I know it!" Via remarked with a faint smile, and with a wave to Chinchou, who jumped back into his pool, the remaining three returned to the Village.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

"Village Meeting! Village Meeting!"

Whismur was at it again, announcing a meeting of all who inhabited the village. The village had a name, although few used it, and the word "Everdale" became its new title due to the towering Sitrus tree becoming so massive that it seemed impossible to remove, let alone kill.

The Chief, a towering Dragonair whose reputation matched his power, shook his head slightly, Whismur's calls not impressing him.

"Why won't he evolve…?" He muttered, and the Pokemon at his side responded in an even, crystalline tone.

"The opposite reason to why you won't evolve: because he desires to yet he has not the power to do so. Vanik, the great and mighty Dragonaire, should have already known this."

The Milotic named Elaine, somewhat larger in size to the Chief, floated beside him, her eyes sweeping across the growing crowd from the top of the ridge where their watery den resided. Her voice needled her consort, but not with any kind of belligerence.

"He'll come through, and eventually be of great use to you. Never underestimate Whismur, as they grow to be some of the most loud and proud Pokemon to walk the planet. I suggest continuing his training in the glade just outside of here. There are plenty of bug types for him to defeat there."

Vanik took one more look at the crowd, Whismur's presence barely causing a ripple in their multicolored diversity.

"But you don't have time for that right now. I suggest you begin the meeting."

Elaine shut her eyes, curling up on the ground and listening intently for the news she had already heard twice.

The Dragonair roared, sounding more like a booming avalanche than the more guttural calls of canines and felines alike, and suddenly the crowd doubled in size, eagerly awaiting the big news.

"Today I call you here because there is something many of you may know, yet none of you have confirmed."

The crowd, composed of Pokemon mostly indigenous to the forest and mountains around them, muttered amongst itself, and when they quieted once more the Chief raised his voice once again.

"Lately, a few of you, most notably two of our eight children, have come into contact with labyrinthine areas that once used to be quite simple. I tell you today that these are what are called Mystery Dungeons, and it has been confirmed that they have once again returned to our land."

Once again the crowd rabbled, twice the volume of before.

"I have ventured within three of these to date, and from this I have found that the highest caution must be used when encountering one of these areas. They change every day, shifting as if the rock and gravel that holds them together is mere clay, and cannot be successfully mapped for many reasons."

Vanik, allowing the crowd to converse amongst itself once more.

"Many of you may wonder: What is causing these 'Mystery Dungeons' to appear? Well, we have the answer for that as well. As of late, more and more Pokemon have turned towards the side of evil for one reason or another, and while it is believed that someone is behind all of this, it cannot be confirmed as of yet. What we can confirm, however, is that a resistance has begun in order to restore this world to balance. Today I introduce to you the one we know is behind this resistance. This one is named Gracen, one of the most honorable names to have of his kind. Gracen, if you will."

A diminutive white Pokemon emerged from the den behind the pair of elites, flexing its ears slightly as if to remove the dampness from them. The tip of the cliff, reserved for the honored guest, was soon occupied by a Shaymin with a dyed blue ribbon tied around his neck.

"I greet you all with the warmest of hearts. My name is Gracen, the leader of a small colony of Shaymin that has been in existence for generations. My colony chose me above all others to leave our living space and travel across this land in order to gather those that wish to combat the growing taint that exists here. I have been told by your leader that a few of you have encountered this taint, and I should ask that those who have done so step forward now please."

The crowd was silent, both in awe because they were witnessing a Pokemon only known to them in legends, and also because none of them quite knew what to do with this information. However, the ones who were addressed stepped forwards, all with different levels of confidence.

As the foreground became filled with the seven souls that had entered these dungeons, one might have scoffed at their makeup. A Riolu, an Eevee, an Ivysaur, a Linoone, a Kirlia, a Spoink, and a Starly all stood erect, some out of pride, others out of fear.

"You all have the opportunity to join me in this mission, as you have experienced Mystery Dungeons for yourself and can accurately judge your own skill against them."

The crowd started up again, some cheering, others bickering, others still crying at the prospect of losing any of the members of the seven.

Riolu looked to Via, who returned him a swift nod.

"You are allowed to volunteer." she said to him telepathically.

Theo looked to Eve, who nodded to him that she had received the same message.

"If you're going, then so will I." Her eyes seemed to say, her awkward and fearful smile carefully masking the inner turmoil she was experiencing.

"I will stay behind. Your friends need me, especially if they are to lose you." She bowed her head, and became the first to step back into the crowd.

Eve and Theo were not punished when they returned with the injured Via in tow, but rather celebrated for their bravery. Theo was even given a Sitrus Berry, a reward for his efforts. No one mentioned that the reason for the entire debacle had grown from the very same tree, save for Enik who was quickly silenced by Via.

A year had passed since the incident, and the two had learned much from the Village they been raised in.

Soon another Pokemon stepped, or rather bounced backwards. The Spoink, traumatized by his experience, had no desire to come close to repeating it.

The Linoone, resolute in his posture, remained, and the Ivysaur, eyeing the Linoone's poise, did the same.

The Starly, silently believing that she was too small to join, hopped into the crowd, and only four remained.

"Brilliant. Chief, do you have any qualms with this decision?"

Vanik shook his head no, and spoke up.

"The four of you have chosen to begin this path, and there are few who could predict to where it may lead you. You will go with my blessing, along with my consort's. You will be able to return here at any time, and we will await you. Go now, knowing that you possess an honor few will ever hope to gain."

Dragonair finished, curling himself up and eyeing the crowd pensively.

The crowd itself had begun to shout. Some continued to cheer, while others screamed in outrage at their lack of privilege to join. Gracen could be seen discussing something with the Chief, and much of the crowd was too busy to care.

Soon, another roar silenced the turmoil, and Gracen was allowed to speak once more.

"I understand that many desire to join me, but I can only accept those with experience with Mystery Dungeons. We do not have enough resources to allow any more to enter, and because of this I will only take the four that stand before you. As for you four, you will be given the rest of the day to pack whatever you need, and then we will depart. Please return to this location afterwards to join me in our first meeting. Thank you."

Gracen stepped back from the ledge, followed by Vanik and his consort. The crowd took an entire twenty minutes to disperse, and Pokemon lined up to congratulate and rebuke the candidates. Theo and Eve managed to escape to their den, panting as the cries of the village rang out even through the tunnel.

"Phew…so that happened."

Theo gasped, gathering his breath and balancing his heart rate. Eve nodded, similarly unable to shake off the exhaustion of being strung up in front of the village for all to see.

Via came in before either could even begin to converse about what had happened outside.

"Congratulations, both of you. As sad as I am to see you go, I know that you two have been wanting to leave this place. Don't try to hide it. Ever since you plunged into the darkness of that cavern with reckless abandon, you both have not ceased to sneak out multiple times."

This was the attitude that the pair would miss dearly; the soft yet stern gaze of a mother without children. Neither Theo nor Eve knew what to say, until Eve spoke up for the first time in a half hour.

"…Via, tell us a story…The one about Vanik…"

Eve's eyes watered, knowing full well that this would be the last of Via's many stories that she would hear.

Via smiled warmly, sitting down cross-legged on the hard ground. Her levitation prevented gravity to have too much of an effect on her, so she was able to begin her story comfortably.

"Well, once upon a time…"


End file.
